


The collar

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collar, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Remus Lupin, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Light BDSM, Lovebites, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Sirius Black, light Oral Sex, rough anal sex, soft, very smutty, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I got bored during my flex period at school and wrote this. I’m a lesbian so I know as much about gay sex as I know about the Pythagorean’s Theorem. Enjoy
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 147





	The collar

**Author's Note:**

> By the way this is the smuttiest thing I’ve ever written so far.

“Go away Sirius, you know I’m in heat. 

  
Remus sat on their bed, hunched over dejectedly. After a werewolf’s transformation, they were in heat for the next 24 hours. The aftermath was terrible.

  
“I know.” Sirius muttered, moving into their room, sitting in front of Remus. 

Remus shot him a glare. “Why are you here?” His lust was growing more urgent, clawing at his heart and lower regions.

  
”I want to talk to you. I should be here.” Sirius moves closer, their foreheads almost touching, and took his hands.

“You wouldn’t understand. Pads, you don’t understand. You don’t know... You don’t know the things I want to do with you, _to you_.”   
The feelings were breaking free of their chains, almost overpowering him.

”Then do it. I’m yours, Moony.”   
  


  
His intake of breath quickened as Sirius lifted him up, and placed him so that Remus was straddling him.

”Sirius..”

”I’m yours, darling” 

With that, Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius’s mouth. Pure bliss followed.

Remus softly sucked on Sirius’s bottom lip, and soon forced his tongue into his mouth. He pressed against the back of his throat, resulting in a low moan from Sirius. 

Remus grinned. “I’ve barely even started, and you’re already moaning?”   
  


He continued his pursuit, nibbling down at Sirius’s collarbone. Marks would be left here today.   
  


He felt Sirius quiver as he reached the base, and he instantly bit down, ending in another broken moan from Sirius. This time he made no commentary, and moved down further, exploring his chest. They had made out before, sure, but it never feels this way. Never this... _primal._

Remus moves further down to Sirius’s chest, leaving hickeys, and many lovebites along the way. He traced his tongue along his nipples, and Sirius quivered once again. Who knew that the bad, motorcycle boy would be such a twink. He proceeded to bite down on one of his nipples, and the action immediately quickened. Sirius moaned again, and the sensation of the bite was like sucking on a cinnamon candy, only twice as good for Remus.

Sirius whined, rubbing his boxers against Remus. His erection was growing strong, and he needed his fix.

Remus smirked. “Look at you, rubbing on me like a bitch. Well, my pup? Do you want more?”

Sirius’s nodded, practically begging for sex.

Remus quickly got up. “Close your eyes. Good boy.” And with that, he rummaged around in a drawer, and attached something to the bedpost. Soon Sirius realized what it was. A thick velvet collar.

Remus grinned. “You can open now. All good dogs deserve a nice collar. Now, are you sure?”

Sirius nodded, his voice urgent and lustful. “Please, master.”

  
Sirius was flat on his back, and Remus quickly stripped him of his boxers. His erect cock was practically begging for it, but he decided to ignore it for now. Instead, he planted kisses in Sirius’s inner thighs.   
  


Sirius shivered under Remus’s touch. It wasn’t their first time, definitely not. But Remus has never topped like this. Not this dominant, not this alpha-like.

  
Sirius moved forward slightly, and Remus bit down where he was, resulting in a help from Sirius. He planted more kisses upward, and soon, just _barely_ , grazed above his cock.

”Oh Merlin, Moons! Please, just fuck me already.” Sirius cried out, his eyes clouded with want.   
  
  


Remus obliged. “Wait a moment, my pup.”

He moved away from Sirius’s legs, and soon went behind him, pushing him forward so that he was on his knees, his elbows elevating him above the sheets. He pushed him to the full extent of the collar’s chain, and resumed his act.   
  


He grabbed the bottle of lube beside him, and coated two of his fingers in it. No warning was given as he slid both of them into Sirius’s ass, and scissored. Sirius gave a yelp, which died as soon as it started as Remus removed his fingers.   
  
  


“Why’d you stop, Moons?” Sirius whined.

”Shh. Pups don’t speak, darling.” Remus whispered.

With that, Remus removed his own boxers, and coated his own erect dick in lube. He aligned it with Sirius’s entrance and entered, rolling his hips in a rhythm.

Sirius was panting, filled with pleasure and desire. Remus soon quickened his pace, becoming slightly more aggressive. What did the trick was when he wrapped a hand around Sirius’s cock and ran his hand up and down it, in the same rhythm of his hips. Sirius’s yelps could be heard through broken moans.

  
  


“Fuck, Moons,-Oh, you do it so well-“

Remus didn’t answer him, and instead quickened his pace again, thrusting as hard as he could into the boy. This was his instinct, his purpose right now. His heat was satisfied.   
  


“Fuck-ah! Remus, I-I-“ Sirius was at the brink of spilling over, his throbbing dock ready to burst. The pain was incredible, but felt so wonderful at the same time. He dug his fingers into the white satin sheets, his hair plastered to his face.   
  


Remus quickened the pace of his hand also, and was ready to finish. Not before Sirius though, that would be weak. With a final thrust, he powered through the smaller boy.

Sirius moaned through the sheets, his orgasm letting his come spill out over Remus’s hand.   
  


  
Remus finished inside Sirius, and fell on top of him, and immediately kissed him in reward. Sirius’s neck was red from chafing, and he removed the collar before wrapping himself around Remus. They laid there, their limbs entangled under the sheets, in each other’s presence, having finished one of their greatest shags yet.   
  


Sirius lifted his gaze to meet his husbands.   
  


“I’m never leaving you alone after the full moon again.”


End file.
